Universal Roadtrip, Book 3: The Transformation
by StarfirePhantom
Summary: Book complete! Danny and the gang have landed in the JN world. Full summary and pairing list inside. Book 3 of the URtrip series. Can't find the other books? Check my user lookup. That should explain everything. Flames welcome!
1. Why is Everything so Bulgy?

Hello y'all! I bet you weren't expecting Book 3 this soon, huh? Anyway, the plot continues...

For those new to the saga, here is a directory of the other books (confusing, I know...)

Book 1: Danny Phantom Section

Book 2: Fairly Odd Parents Section

Book 3: Jimmy Neutron Section!

Summary: In the next part of their journey, Danny and co., along with their newfound buddies Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy, land in the 3-D world of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius. After catching up on old times (and having a nice, refreshing glass of Flurp) Danny begins acting very strangely. What's going on? What is this strange mutation he is going through? What is the meaning of Tucker's strange dreams? Who is the strange masked woman that comes to help? And...why is Cosmo so stupid? Find out... DP/FOP/JN crossover.

Pairings: Danny/Sam, Timmy/Cindy, (minor) Jimmy/Cindy, Sheen/Libby.Maybe somehints of more.

Now, my disclaimer has recovered from her 'Owner of the monkey city of Gwalaqjitu' stage,and is back in buiesness, but there still is something a bit wrong with her...

Disclaimer: Greetings, comrades. My aquaintance, Starfire the Phantom, wishes to inform you that she does not own Danny the Phantom, James Neutron,or the Fairly Odd Parents. She-

Oh, shut UP. Wrong therapist. Sorry... Here's Chapter 1...

Chapter 1: Why is Everything so Bulgy?

_Jimmy's Lab, Retroville, Jimmy's Universe._

_June 21, 2004 Real late at night_

When Danny woke up, his vision was clouded. He could make out the shape of the phone booth near him, along with, Sam, Tuck, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda, who were unconscious all around him. He was in a dark room, with beeping lights all around. He blinked once, and his vision cleared. He was in a lab of some kind. A screen was displaying an empty kitchen, and a small robotic dog was waiting patiently for something.

Danny staggered to his feet, and then he noticed something: Everything seemed to have a different touch to it. "OH MY FREAKIN-" He raced to the nearest mirror. He looked strange. Not much different, he just looked more…_three dimensional._

Theme song here (Jimmy Neutron Theme)

"Wha-oh my god- I LOOK WEIRD!!" Danny screamed. He turned to look at his friends. They also looked three dimensional. Sam's ponytail thingy was attached to her head, and he could count the hairs on their heads. Cosmo and Wanda's heads looked oversized on their bodies, and Timmy's big goofy teeth looked bigger, goofier, and teethier. Help's dimensions hadn't changed though.

Danny's screaming woke up everybody else. They quickly checked themselves over, and all of them began screaming-except Timmy and Help. Help remained silent, Timmy started chattering.

"Oh, cool! I know where we are! This is Jimmy's universe! I've been here before! This is his lab. He keeps tons of cool stuff here. He's a genius." Immediately, the robotic dog came over and started licking Timmy. "Hey Goddard! Mutated lately?"

Danny looked around the lab. It was…cool. Countless inventions were stacked across the walls. There were several doors with DNA locks on them. What shocked Danny the most was that there was a near-exact replica of the phone booth (which had disappeared) in one corner. "Okay… this is scary." Suddenly, there was a beeping noise.

"What was that?" Wanda said.

A little bit later, two weird people dropped down from a tunnel. One was hefty, wore glasses, had orange hair, beady eyes, and had on a shirt and trousers. The other one was Hispanic, had black (Right?) hair, brown eyes, an UltraLord tee, black pants, and a manic look on his face. He was the first to notice our heroes.

"Hey, look! It's Small Headed Jimmy! Hey man!" He walked over and gave Timmy a big slap on the back. "Ehh…who are your friends?"

"Allow me to introduce them: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Cosmo, Wanda, meet Sheen and Carl. Sheen, Carl, meet Danny, Sam, Tucker, Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy smiled. "They're cool. Where's Jim?"

"He's out of town for the day," Carl said.

"Cool!" Cosmo said. He was staring at a wall of inventions. "Hey-what does this button do?" He floated over and touched a door. Immediately, he was electrically shocked.

"I wish he was in a cage," Timmy mumbled. Soon enough, Cosmo was locked in a cage.

"Ok…" Tucker said, "Excitement's gone. I'm bored. Now what?"

Tuck spoke too soon. About two minutes later, Jimmy burst through the door. "Hey Jimmy," Sheen said casually. "Nothing's going on, just that these weird people are in your lab and one of them is Small Headed Jimmy. So… what's up?"

Danny couldn't help but stare. Jimmy was…a ten year old kid! He was short, with a strange hairdo. "Who are these people?" Jimmy said. "I-holy Heisenberg!" His eyes turned to Help. "Where did you get that?"

"Err…Internet?"

Jimmy didn't respond. He was over by Help. "So, I guess she found a use for you after all, InfoDisc 2.0."

"As I've told you for the fifteenth time, Creator, my name is Help!"

"And as I've told you for countless times, my name is Jimmy." He had this real smug look on his face.

"Uhh," Wanda said, "You…know what she is?"

"Of course," Jimmy said. "I invented her."

Hah, cliffhangers are evil. Bye! -SP


	2. Dreams

Hello! Here's Chapter 2! Fom this point on, nobody except me has seen these chapters...

Responding to reviews:

Rainstorm Amaya: -in Sheen Like voice- You're too kind!

Velvet Panther: Ah well... heh. And congrats on finishing your tests!

Purple Ghost Sausage: Okay, here it is!

pokey: Thanks!

Snapesucksman: You liked them all? Thanks! -blush-

---

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron are not owned.

Rrgh...she's really beginning to get annoying...Again...

---

Chapter 2: Dreams

"You…WHAT?" Tucker said. "But-but you're just ten years old! How could you make something so- _cool _at your age?"

"Long story," Jimmy said. "Anyway, I've been waiting for you guys. I'm sure that you have a lot of questions about what is going on."

"Duh!"

"Well, for reasons you can't know, I can't answer them. Sorry!" He turned to a computer monitor. "You will know more as time goes on. Now, where do you want to sleep?"

"Sleep?"

"It's 9:00 at night!" Then, Jimmy turned to Sheen and Carl. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Uhh…" Sheen began to say, but before he could finish, suction sucked them both up. Then in a snap of a finger, four beds appeared, along with a table for the goldfish bowl.

"Woah, thanks," Danny said. "But-why?"

"I'll explain in the morning," Jimmy said. "But for now, g'night! Initiating lockdown."

"Lockdown activated," a voice said. Jimmy walked out. A steel door closed behind him.

"Okay, it's only been three days since Mom, Dad, and Jazz left," Danny said, "And my world is completely changed. We're involved in some sort of mission thing, and nobody's telling us anything!"

"It's only been three days?" Sam said. "It seems like a lot more."

Danny looked to the roof. It did seem like a lot longer, didn't it? In three short days, he and his friends had sung on stage, saved Fairy World, and traveled to a 3-D dimension. That's a lot to live up to.

"So?" Timmy said, jumping up and down on his bed. "We're here, we're safe, and that's all that matters!" He was poofed into his pajamas. "G'night!" He fell asleep immediately. Cosmo and Wanda poofed into goldfish and fell asleep in their bowl. Tucker placed Help on the table, and she closed for the night.

Danny lay down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. Sam was reading Da Rules (wow, it must be pretty interesting). Tucker was asleep. _Well, _Danny thought, _at least I don't have to worry about Sam hugging me. Although it is kind of cute…ah, never mind. These days have been so…interesting. I wonder what'll happen tomorrow…_He fell asleep thinking. Sam hit the hay soon after he did.

---

Meanwhile, one bed over, Tucker was having a strange dream.

_A blonde, female, teenage ghost was thrust through the portal into the Ghost Zone. **Oh great, **she thought. **I'm back here again.** She hung her head as she floated around the zone. All the ghosts that saw her backed away. They had seen her acts of anger and knew them all too well._

_Soon, she came across a door-the entrance to her lair. She dejectedly opened it. It was sparsely furnished- bed, table, chair, and a small bag- but there were pictures all over the walls. Black and white ones. Most of them were pictures of that same girl with someone else- a teenage boy with messy hair. Some were of a group of six- the girl, the guy, and four others. In some, there was the girl, with two others. They had long black hair and were dressed in camouflage. In all of the pictures, the people in them looked very happy-except for one._

_In one picture, the boy was alone. He was sitting in a large room, beside a small heart-shaped box. He was sobbing. The ghost touched the picture with care, and moaned. **Why…**she thought sadly. _

_**Maybe I should-no, she told me to only use it extreme situations…well, this is an extreme situation to me…**she reached into the bag, and pulled out a small hand mirror. She touched the mirror, and recited an incantation. **Person whom cannot be seen, see how I suffer as you dream…**_

_A stream of energy erupted from the mirror…_

Tucker woke up. He was panting and sweating. _That was weird, _he thought. _Ah well._ He rolled over and went back to sleep.

Bye! -SP


	3. Reunited

Hi! This is sort of a transitional chapter, and I stink at those... 

Rachel Ember: It's the ghost from the Prolouge of Book 1. She'll have a bigger part in Book 6. And that's all i'm saying...you can't threaten me...

Purple Ghost Sausage: Thanks!

---

Disclaimer: My boss is forcing me to use useless abrreviations, so I must say that I do not own DP, FOP, or JN.

EDIT: Fixed a typo that could've gotten me sued.

---

Chapter 3: Reunited

"Wake up, Danny! Wake up, Danny!" Timmy was bouncing on Danny, trying to wake him up.

"Timmy, I'm awake. You can stop jumping on me now." Danny sat up, nearly knocking Timmy off him. He was still in Jimmy's lab. It was 7:00 in the morning.

In the nearby foldouts, Sam and Tucker were coming to. Sam was well-rested (even though she had fallen asleep with Da Rules still in her arms), but Tucker, no pun intended, looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Dude…" Danny said, "Is anything wrong?"

"No. Just some weird dreams. What now?"

That question was answered immediately. "Lockdown deactivated," a voice said, and Jimmy walked in.

"Hi guys," Jimmy said. "How're you doing?"

"Can't complain," Danny said. "Now…about those questions. Why are we here, who is the ringleader behind this, why have we been chosen, and why does your hair look so stupid?"

Jimmy ignored all the questions- except the last one. "My hair does not look stupid! Anyway, school got out two days ago, so I have all the free time in the world- and so do you. Now- do you want to stay hidden, or do you want to come around with me?"

"Uhh…whatever. We need some air." So, Danny, Sam, Tuck, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and the disk containing Help followed Jimmy outside.

To Danny, outside looked as strange as the inside, only more so. It was as three-dimensional, and had more detail than Danny's universe. "Wow," he said to himself.

"You're saying 'wow' now, but you haven't lived till you've gone to the Candy Bar," Jimmy said. "It's the best hangout in town. C'mon."

"He's right," Timmy said. "I went there once with a girl…they've got great stuff, especially the Purple Flurp! It's the best you've ever tasted!"

"Uhh…" Sam said, "What's Purple Flurp?"

---

One block away, Cindy and Libby were…debating.

"But…Everyone knows that the camcorder wasn't invented until 1990 at least!" Libby groaned.

"Well, how could it have been if movies were being made for at least 100 years before that?" Cindy retorted. "I-hey, who are those people?"

The two girls spun around. Walking their way was a group of people. One of them, of all luck, was Nerdtron, the smartest and nerdiest boy in town. There were three others at least two feet taller than him. One had black hair and blue eyes, one had purple eyes and goth-style clothes, and one had dark skin and a weird hat.

But it was the one in front- a shorter one- that caught Cindy's attention. His pink hat… his oddly cute buckteeth … his dreamy blue eyes…and the brain she thought was smart. It was…

"Timmy!" Cindy shouted, dropping all other thoughts. "You've come back! All the days of praying have paid off!" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Ehh…Hi, Cindy…nice to see you…Danny, Sam, Tuck, (he didn't want to introduce Cosmo and Wanda, for fear of exposing his stupidity) I want you to meet Cindy. She's the coolest girl in the whole of…anything!"

"Thank you, Tim," Cindy said. "So, you're new to Retroville?"

"Actually, we're just visiting," Danny said. "We'll be leaving in a week, or maybe sooner. Jimmy here was just telling us about the Candy Bar. He says it's this great place."

"Great doesn't even begin to describe it!" Libby said.

"Yeah! You'll just have to see. And you'll meet everyone. Everyone cool goes to the Candy Bar."

"Whatever," Sam mumbled. The little (big) party then continued on to the Candy Bar…

Bye! -SP


	4. At the Candy Bar

Heya! Welocme to Chapter 4! Now a note about this. There are two 'Sams' in this chapter: One who runs the Candy Bar, and one who is Danny's best friend. When i'm talking about the one from the Candy Bar, i'll put an apostrophe in front of his name. That should be less confusing, butthe wierdness is only beginning...

---

Rainstorm Amaya: I know...

Snapesucksman: Uhh...okay, I will.

cakreut12: Hmm, cool. I've never actually seen Smallville, but I know it has something to do with Superman, right?

Velvet Panther: Hmm, good idea,I forgot about that! Thanks!

cakereut12 (2nd review): Okay, i will!

Purple Ghost Sausage: (chant) I will! Here you go! I will! Here you go!

---

Disclaimer: Good Day. I do not own DP, FOP, or JN.

---

Chapter 4: At the Candy Bar

"Oh, it's Neutron! And-hey, I've never seen you before, and I've seen everyone in this town, yeah, everyone."

The group (which was getting pretty big) had arrived at the Candy Bar, a candy-striped place. Danny was amazed. There were lots of kids there. The two from last night, Sheen and Carl, were at a table, drinking glasses of something purple. _I guess that's Flurp,_ he thought.

"Hi, Sam'," Jimmy said. "They're just on vacation here."

"Oh, hi there!" Sam' said.

"Hi," Cosmo said enthusiastically. "We'll have some of that Purple Flurp stuff, whatever it is."

A silence fell over the Candy Bar. "You mean you don't know what Purple Flurp is?" Libby said in a small voice.

"Uhh…no?" Danny said.

"Well," Sheen said, leaping up, "It's this soda! It's 1 purple, 0.5 flavoring, 0.5 water, and the rest is sugar! And it's mucho addictive too! It's so good, I drink two gallons of it a day- at a minimum!" Sam slowly inched away from him.

"Yes, but it's not very healthy," Carl said.

"Who cares? It sounds kind of good," Tucker said. "We'll have a glass for each of us!"

"Okay." Sam' turned to a machine and poured them several glasses of Flurp. "Enjoy! Yeah."

Danny looked at his glass. The drink was purple. There wasn't much else to say.

The group seated themselves in a booth (or two), and drank away. Cindy and Timmy were sharing one.

"Wow," Sam said. "That's good stuff."

"Too…good," Tucker said, clearly holding in hyperness.

"Monkeys!" Cosmo shouted. "Gimme more!"

Wanda sighed. Danny just looked at his. He wasn't very thirsty.

He realized something: his parents hadn't called for quite a while. "Sam, can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Sure." Danny dialed his parent's cell number. His father's voice came on the line.

"Jack Fenton, Ghost Hunter. We are currently on vacation in-"

"Hi, Dad?"

"Danny! How are you doing home alone, son? Seen any ghosts?"

"No, and I'm doing fine. I actually like being home alone. Of course, there's Sam and Tuck to make it better." He smiled to himself.

"Well, that's good to know," Danny's mom said.

"So…what are you doing?"

"We've just arrived in Calcutta," Jazz said. "It's really humid here. Wish I hadn't brought so many long-sleeved shirts. Oh, and Danny?"

She paused. "Remember this," she whispered. "One, not all things are as they seem. Two, when you look and look and look and get nowhere, try looking in front of you. Three, never destroy the evidence. Ever."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"And why-"

"Bye! Love you!" She hung up.

_That was weird,_ Danny thought. _Ah well._ He drank down his Flurp. It tasted very sugary.

Suddenly, he felt a disturbance in his stomach. He rocked back and forth, and his face turned an odd shade of green.

Sam noticed instantly. "Danny?" she said. "Are you-"

"Quick!"Sheen said, sounding more excited than worried. "Somebody- get a bucket! He's gonna hurl!"

And that's exactly what he did. As soon as the bucket was there, he heaved over and puked what felt like half his internal organs into the bucket. Sam pulled his hair back from his face as he got down on his knees and threw up again.

Timmy looked into the bucket. "Cool!"

"What?"

"His puke-it's glowing!"

So, naturally, everyone leaned over to take a look. "Oh my goodness!" Wanda said. His puke was glowing.

"But-" Jimmy said, "How could anyone's vomit glow?"

"We'll explain later," Sam said. "Right now, Danny needs to lie down."

"You really like him, don't you?" Timmy said.

"Uh huh…HUH?!"

---

Bye! -SP

P.S. Sorry if the vomit part grossed you out. I'll make up for it in later chapters.


	5. Effect

Heya! Here's chapter 5!

---

Rainstorm Amaya: Yep, Ectoplasm!

BunnyGirl: No, he liked it. Why he did that is another story.

Snapesucksman: Thanks.

MzBojangles: Teehee! Nice one.

Velvet Panther: Well, i'll say this much-one of your theories is right. Which one? You'll find out later.

cakreut12: Well, they do have some things going on between them, but I wouldn't go THAT far...

---

Disclaimer: Starfire Phantom does not own DP, FOP, or JN.

---

Chapter 5: Effect

_Back at the lab_

_Around noon_

"Are you sure you're okay, Danny?"

"Guys, I'm _fine._" The group was back at the lab (except for Cindy and Libby, Jimmy wouldn't let them in). Danny was on a bed, and Jimmy was running tests on him. The glowing barf had confused him, and he was interested.

Of course, Sam and Tucker were nervous about the tests. If Jimmy pushed the wrong button, he could find out more than he needed to know. Still, they were concerned.

"Now," Jimmy said, "Everything seems fine-"

_Phew, _Sam thought.

"-But I'm picking up pieces of abnormal DNA. Tell me, does Danny live near a nuclear power plant or other source of radiation?"

"No," Danny said. "But…umm…my dad's a mad scientist. He sometimes tests experiments on me."

"A scientist?" Jimmy was excited now. "What does he study?"

"Ghosts. He's crazy."

"Ghosts?" Jimmy thought for a second. "Danny, you never mentioned your last name. What is it?"

"Fenton," Danny said. "Why?"

Jimmy's eyes grew wide. "Uhh…no reason. Anyway, I've finished the scans. Danny should be okay, as far as I know."

Cosmo looked at Jimmy. "Aren't you Fudgehead?" he said.

Ignoring that comment, Jimmy continued talking. "However, I found some, I should say..._interesting _things in your DNA that I would like to study. Could you stay for extended testing?"

Danny was about to say something, but Sam put a hand over his mouth and began talking very fast. "Nah, we really have to get going, Danny has stuff to do, and…uhh…stuff. Ehh heh! Huh?" She was trying her hardest to keep a straight face. Her eye twitched.

Jimmy smirked. "I'm really sure I should. I- Danny, do you usually twitch like that?"

"Huh?"

---

Danny _was _twitching, and very violently. He clutched his head, and started moaning. He fell down, and started rolling around, still clutching his head.

"Danny?" Tucker said. "Is something wrong?"

"Whaddya think?!" he moaned. "I'm dying here!" He rolled around for another minute or two, then relaxed. He staggered to his feet, and looked his friends in the eyes.

He was breathing hard. "I…uhh…gotta go." He ran out of the lab.

"Danny!" Sam ran after him.

"Sam, I…" Danny paused. He went ghost, turned invisible, and slipped away.

Sam looked at the spot where he had just been. "Huh?"

---

_9:00 pm_

"Danny? DANNY!"

"Sam, it's late! We'll find him in the morning." Ever since Danny had disappeared, the gang had been searching for him. But even after eight hours, there was no luck.

"But…oh, fine." She turned off her flashlight and went into the lab.

"Well," Jimmy said, "Our search wasn't fruitful this time, but he _will _be found. Sleep tight!" He activated lockdown, and left.

"Like we're going to do _that,_" Tucker mumbled.

Help opened herself. "Too much has happened today. A good night's sleep will help us concentrate." She closed again.

Timmy sat in bed, but he wasn't asleep. "Wanda, is he going to be okay?" he sighed.

"I don't know," Wanda said. "There has to be a reason that he left."

Sam was trying to sleep. "Don't worry," she said. "He's a smart guy, and half-ghost. He'll survive." She closed her eyes.

"I hope…"

Bye! -SP


	6. The Mutation

Hello! I'm afraid I have some bad news. As of today, both this and my other story will be put on a two week hiatus. I'm really reallyREALLY sorry about this, especially since this chapter has one of the biggest cliffhangers I will probably ever write. I promise, after this chapters will be cranked out MUCH faster and the story will begin to progress. Again, sorry! It's either this, or you'll have to wait at least a week between each chapter.

---

cakreut12: Jimmy will know about the ghost powers eventually. But as for your other two questions, you'll just have to wait and see.

Velvet Panther: Good questions!I'll try to answer as many as I can.

1. You'll sort of find out in this chapter. But he didn't really _go _there, he was taken there from wherever he went. I'll just say he wandered around for a while until Vlad found him and took him to that place.  
2. He suspects Danny of being _something_, but he just dosen't know what.  
3. You'll have to wait until Book 7 to find out.  
4. You'll have to wait until Book 7 to find out.  
5. I guess that's just how he sees him. I actually have no idea why I put that there.  
6. You'll find out in this book. Very soon, actually.

I used to have the DVD, but it got destroyed...

Rachel-Ember: Well, he's not dead. And there are problems with him being in Jimmy's dimension, but they don't have anything to do with his half-ghost-y-ness. And Jimmy does know quite a bit about the situation...

---

Disclaimer: DP, FOP, and JN are not under my charge.

---

Chapter 6: The Mutation

_Somewhere_

_Midnight_

"I have caught the subject," Vlad said. "It should happen any second now."

Danny was asleep a few feet away. There was a prick in his arm-he had been injected with something.

"Yes," another voice said. "It only works when he's asleep."

In his sleep, Danny transformed. Waves of energy emitted from his body. He floated into the air as a ball of white light surrounded him. When it cleared, he fell back onto the ground. He stood up, and his eyes opened.

"Now," Vlad said. "Go back to Retroville. Find them, and destroy them."

"Yes, sir." It was Danny's voice, but something was different about it. It had a demonic air to it, like pure evil. He took to the skies and flew away.

"Good," the other voice said. "Foolish boy. He could run, but his friends can't hide!"

---

_Retroville_

_9 am the next morning_

It had been about 20 hours since Danny left.

And still no sign of him.

Sam sat outside the lab, looking at the sky. _Please let him come back safe, _she thought.

Timmy was with her. "Sam, do you have any idea what's going on? I mean, first you guys crash into my room, and barely three days later my life has completely changed!"

"Timmy, if I knew, I'd tell you," Sam said. "But- things are just too weird right now. I'll be happy when this is all over."

The two were brought back to Earth by a loud, wailing siren. Jimmy immediately opened the door to the lab. "Sam, Timmy- get inside! Now!"

Back in the lab, the little party watched as Jimmy pushed buttons, flicked switches, and clicked keys. After a few minutes, a shot of downtown Retroville came onscreen.

"I've detected something downtown, but I can't tell what it is. It isn't showing up on radar. Should we go see what it is?"

"Duh!" Timmy said. "It might give some clues to what's going on."

---

_Downtown_

_5 minutes later_

"See anything?"

Jimmy, Timmy, Sam, Tuck, Cosmo, Wanda, and Help's disk (Sheen and Carl were waiting for Jimmy on the ground) were in the Hovercar, 40 feet above Retroville. Jimmy had run a sweep of the city, and found nothing. But still, screams could be heard below, and several streets nearby were a mess.

"No, I'm afraid not. Whatever it is, it's somehow eluding my scanners. We're going down." He landed the Hovercar on one of the abandoned streets and stepped out cautiously.

"Uhh…hello? Anybody here?" Exactly five seconds after he said this, a shadow flickered through an alleyway.

Sam noticed it first. "This way!" She darted off. The others followed her.

They went down another street, and another one, and another one, still following the shadow. Sam tried her hardest to keep up, but she was getting tired, and the shadows were confusing her.

"Guys? I think we're lost. Guys?" Sam looked around and realized that she was alone. The others had gone another way. "…Hello? Somebody? Anybody?" Silence.

She was getting frustrated. "Answer me!" she shouted. When the echo was gone, she heard a noise- panting.

She was off in a heartbeat. The panting was getting louder. Several corners later, she turned off into a dead end.

She breathed a sigh of relief. _I guess I'm safe now, _she thought. Then she saw where the panting was coming from. Something was cowering at the end of the alley…something alive.

She stepped closer. "Umm…hi?"

The thing turned around. Sam couldn't believe what she saw. And this was somebody who believed in ghosts.

It looked human at first glance, but- it couldn't be.

The body looked human, but far from normal. It was dressed in a gleaming silver suit, with large boots and gloves. Its hands ended in claws, and its teeth were pointed, like fangs. Its eyes were bright red, and glowed evilly. But that wasn't the worst part.

Even scarier, it had wings. Huge, clawed, dragonlike wings, red and orange in color, each one tipped with one wicked, curled nail. They were twice the size of the thing itself, with enough power to knock you off your feet with one flap. But that wasn't the worst part either. So, what was?

The worst part, even worse than everything else about this thing combined, was that this thing...had a shocking resemblance to Danny.

In fact, it was Danny.

See you in two weeks. -SP


	7. Found, and yet so Lost

Hi! I've decided to say 'screw it' and end the hiatus early. I did get 2 chapters done. Don't worry, this will never happen again! NEVER!

-

Rainstorm Amaya: Well, here you go. Sorry :...(

Snapereallysucksman: There there, it's alright...

cakreut12: At least I ended it early. Heh.

Velvet Panther: Hmm...I haven't got many bad reviews. It is a good idea!

(I can't post your name here, cause it dissapears whenever I try, but it was the smiley face): Thanks!

PhantomAngela: Thanks.

-

Disclaimer: I am not the custodian of DP, FOP, or JN.

-

Chapter 7: Found, and yet so Lost

Sam's mouth dropped open. "No…no…Danny…it can't…no…"

"Yes, it can," he said. He hurled a blast of orange fire at her, but thankfully missed. "And it will."

Sam fell over. She tried to crab-walk away, but backed into a solid wall. "Danny, where have you been? What's wrong with you?" Her heart pounded in her chest, and she could feel sweat on her forehead.

"None of your business, _Sam,_" he said. "My only business here is destroying you- and your friends."

Sam's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe that this…_thing_ had once been her best friend. His body was transformed, but it seemed that his mind was too. The Danny she knew wouldn't say that. The Danny she knew wouldn't threaten her…or Timmy…

"Danny, you're being mind-controlled!" Sam said, jumping to conclusions. "Try to fight it!"

"This isn't mind control," Danny said. He blasted a ball of fire, and didn't miss this time. Before Sam could blink, her right arm was burning, and the rest of her body felt like it was on fire.

"Danny, stop! Why are you doing this?" He didn't answer. He just let out this LOUD roar, and flew away.

Sam examined her arm. It had quite a few burns on it, but the fire had gone out. She needed to get back to the lab, but she also needed to find out what was with Danny. She decided to go to the lab first. Jimmy might have the technology to find out what was wrong- and fix her arm. She ran back to the lab as fast as her legs could carry her…

-

"Can you find her?" Tucker said.

"I don't know," Jimmy said. "We lost her around that second corner. We'll be lucky if I find her coordinates."

Tuck, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Jimmy, after a long search for Sam, were back at the lab, using technology to try and find her. They still didn't know what was terrorizing the Retrovillians, and on top of all that, they needed to find Danny. What they didn't know was that the answer was rushing at them at top speed.

Sam banged on the door of the lab. "Come on, open!" she groaned. "JIMMY! LET ME IN!" After five minutes of this, she was tired, and her right arm was smarting. Then she saw, two inches from her face-

"Heh heh, I knew there was a doorbell." Using her left arm, she rang the bell like there was no tomorrow.

Cosmo answered the door. "We don't want any!"

"Cosmo, you moron, it's me, Sam! Let me in!"

"Listen," Cosmo said. "I don't care what you're selling. We're looking for our friends, Danny and Sam. Have you seen them? They've both got black hair and-"

"Oh shut up." Sam shoved past Cosmo ("I still don't care what you're selling!") and ran into the lab. "Guys!"

"Sam!" Timmy unglued his eyes from the screen and ran to her. "You're okay!"

"You could say that," she said. "Listen, I've got good news, bad news, and worse news."

"Okay," Wanda said, "What's the good news?"

"I found Danny!"

There was silence for a moment, and then everyone started cheering at the top of their lungs. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Timmy shouted. "But- why isn't he with you?"

"Well, that's the bad news."

"Huh? What- is he okay?"

Sam gulped, and showed them her arm. "That's the worse news!"

-

Bye-SP


	8. The Danger Room

Hi! Here's Chapter 8.

-

Rainstorm Amaya: You're welcome!

Snapereallysucksman: Okay, i'm updatin.

cakreut12: Thanks.

dude2334254325326: I sure hope it's longer.

Velvet Panther: I'm beginning to like your reviews a lot.

Answer: I LOVE reading! I can't really pick a favorite book, too many to choose from.

-

Discalimer: DP, FOP, and JN. Fine cartoons, but sadly, not mine.

-

Chapter 8: The Danger Room

_The lab_

"He's WHAT?"

Reluctantly, Sam had told them the whole story, and they were shocked. Hey, who wouldn't be? "The bad thing is…I don't know who- or what- could have done this to him. But something happened last night, and we have to find out what." She hung her head. Her right arm was in a sling.

Jimmy was pacing in front of Sam. "Let's retrace our steps. When did Danny start acting strangely?"

Wanda thought for a while. "Let's see… we got here…we met you guys…and then the next day, we went to the Candy Bar-"

"Home of the Purple Flurp!" Cosmo screeched.

"Wait- Purple Flurp!" Timmy pointed to the ceiling. "Hold on guys, I am just about to be smart! When Danny drank the Purple Flurp, he threw up! And barely a few hours later, he disappears without a trace, and then shows up again all mutatey! So, uh…"

"Perhaps something in the Purple Flurp set off something in Danny's ghost powers and caused him to mutate," Jimmy said. A shocked silence followed this statement.

"How did you know about his powers?" Sam said quietly.

"I figured it out while I was analyzing his DNA," Jimmy said. "His blood contains unnaturally high amounts of ectoplasm, enough to cause strange mutations." Everyone stared at him.

"Okay, so Tucker told me. But I did find some pretty funky things in his genetic code."

Sam gave Tucker a look that clearly said "You…MORON!". But she didn't want to stay on the subject too long. "So, just because of some ingredient in Purple Flurp, Danny's become a MURDEROUS BEAST-THING?" She leaped up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Sam, calm down. We'll figure this out." Jimmy thought for a minute. "Maybe…nah, I can't…actually, I…no, I've never even…well, okay…"

"What's okay?" Wanda said.

"Come with me," Jimmy said. "Oh, wait- Timmy, wish that Cosmo was on a leash, will ya?"

_Ooh, if he says that, I know it's going to be good! _"Okay- I wish Cosmo was on an Idiot-proof leash!" Wanda waved her wand, and before he knew it, the leash was on.

"Okay, come on." Jimmy walked over to a deserted corner of the lab. He placed his hand on the wall, and a secret door slid open. In the next room, Jimmy had to do a DNA scan, an eye scan, and a voice check. "James Isaac Neutron." In a flash, plasma guns were aimed at the crowd behind him.

"And guests!" The plasma cannons were retracted, and another door opened.

Jimmy led the way. "Now, this is the room where I keep my super-special inventions. Nobody has ever been in here but me- not even Goddard."

"Bark bark!"

"Okay, so you were in here when I built you, but- oh, never mind. Anyway, there could be something in here that could subdue Danny without hurting him, but I'm not sure. And so, my friends, I present to you- for the first, _and last_-time- the Neutron Danger Room!"

Jimmy moved out of the way, exposing the room. It wasn't very big, but it was crammed with really cool-looking things- large blasters, the Hovercar, a prototype of Goddard, several copies of his watch, several things that didn't look like anything, and, inside seven layers of glass, a disc that looked a lot like Help's. There was a sign on the glass saying, "InfoDisc 1.0. Danger- DO NOT TOUCH-EVER. YOU WILL BE SORRY."

"What's with InfoDisc 1.0?" Tucker asked.

Jimmy glared at him. "She was 2.0's prototype. However, she had one glitch. She answered all questions and obeyed all orders, instead of having restrictions, and, well-"

"She fell into the wrong hands?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, I think I might have something here that could demutatize Danny without hurting him- hopefully."

He looked through the inventions for what seemed like hours. The entire room waited with bated breath, only for Jimmy to shake his big head.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But none of these inventions can _help_ us."

_Ching!_ Help opened herself. But there was one tiny thing wrong- she wasn't there. In her place was a sign.

"Huh?" Jimmy looked at the sign. It read, "Gone 2 Mexico, be back tonight- Help." There was a sombrero painted on the sign.

With that, Sam snapped. It was too much for her to take. In one day, Danny had been mutated, Jimmy wasn't able to help, and the group's last hope, Help, had chosen that particular day to go to Mexico. She felt sweaty all over. _Why me? _she thought, seething._ Why did I even get pulled into this- _(she thought a string of swear words)_ – mess? I could've stayed home, but no, I had to do this, this-crud! I HATE this trip, I HATE this universe, and I HATE Help!__Ever since we got here, things have been going wrong!_

She exploded. "THAT'S IT!" she shouted. "I don't care if we're unarmed; we're going to save Danny- AND THEN WE'RE LEAVING!" She grabbed Tucker's ear. "Come on!" She dragged him away.

"That is one obsessed chick," Timmy said. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

Sam grabbed his ear. "You're coming too, Turner!" She dragged the two out the door, with Cos, Wan, and Jimmy close behind. They headed downtown, where the action was taking place…

Sayonara-SP


	9. Preparing for Battle

Wow...40 reviews? Already? And they're all good? Thanks...-blush-

-

NeoSmilyFace: Glad you like it. I haven't really put much thought into the Spongebob section, but there may be some things that'll make you laugh.

cakreut12: Heh, me too.

Rachel-Ember: I'm not really sure. I like the reviews, but sometimes it's a bit too much pressure.

hiyahperson: Thanks! And sweet teeth are good. CANDY SHALL REIGN ABOVE ALL!

Purple Ghost Sausage: Okay!

Velvet Panther: I'll read any book, just so long as it's not a schoolbook. And the only pets i've ever had were some fish that died within a month.

Snapereallysucksman: Okay.

Green Phantom Queen: Well, it won't be yugioh. I've never seen it.

ghwells: suresuresuresuresuresure...Heh.

-

Disclaimer: DP, FOP, JN. Great cartoons, yet not mine.

I don't own Napoleon Dynamite either. I've never seen it, but I hear it's funny.

-

Chapter 9: Preparing for Battle

"Hey, lady, can't you loosen your grip? I listen with my ear, you know!"

Sam was storming down Main Street, Tucker and Timmy in tow. Jimmy was running after them, and Cosmo and Wanda were trying to free the boys. But nobody alive has escaped Sam's grip o' death unless she frees them-and did we mention that she grips harder when she's angry?

She finally let go in the Town Square. Looking to the sky, she shouted:

"Hey Danny, you big fat lard of a ghost-dragon-human-thing! Your ham's right here an' it's good an' fresh!"

Timmy groaned. "You got that from Napoleon Dynamite, didn't you?"

"Ah, sort of. Anyway- GOOD AN' FRESH!"

Everyone stared. "Are you trying to get yourself killed or something?" Jimmy said.

Sam didn't answer. She just kept looking at the sky with a VERY crazy look on her face. "Any minute, any minute…" she kept mumbling. About half an hour later, a roar shook the town.

"Hey, there he is!" Wanda said. "I think. That's him, right?"

"And look!" Cosmo said. "He brought some friends!"

The 'friends' who Cosmo was talking about just happened to be Sheen, Carl, Cindy and Libby, who we really haven't seen for a while. Cindy and Carl were in 'Danny's' hands, and Sheen and Libby were in the claws on his wings. All four were frightened (obviously).

But when 'Danny' saw Sam, he forgot all about his other captives. He threw them on the ground, just a few feet from Jimmy and the gang, and started flying towards Sam.

The four staggered to their feet. As soon as she could stand up, Cindy rushed over to Timmy and embraced him. "Timmy!" she said. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Yeah!" Sheen said, who looked more excited than scared. "There's a really cool-yet _slightly _scary-monster tearing up Retroville! And he picked us up, how cool is THAT? Anyone know where I can get an action figure of him?"

"We noticed," Tuck said. "That's Danny!"

"You mean the guy who threw up in the Candy Bar yesterday?" Carl said. He was panting hard, and there was sweat all over his face.

"Yeah," Timmy said. "We don't know what happened, I mean, normally Danny's a pretty nice guy. He'd never do any of this."

"But-why?" Libby said.

"Long story, know you wanna hear it," Jimmy said. "But now, we've got a mutant to stop."

He gathered everyone into a circle-except Sam, who wouldn't budge. "Okay- Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, you try to subdue Danny with magic. Sheen and Carl will come with me to the lab to get supplies. Cindy and Libby will distract Danny. Tucker, you come with me too. I hear you're good with technology. Sam, you'll-Sam?"

Sam wasn't paying attention to him. Instead, she was shouting at 'Danny', telling him that her grandma could fly faster, etc. Jimmy groaned.

"And Sam will…uhh…do what she has to do. Everyone ready?"

Wanda held her wand against her chest, ready to fight. Cosmo was eating pudding, but quickly got into the fighting position. Timmy took a few deep breaths. "We're ready!" he said. "Ready to kick some mutant butt!"

He turned to Cos and Wan. "I wish that Danny was back to normal!" he said.

"I only wish that it was that easy," Wanda said, "But according to Da Rules-" A copy of Da Rules poofed up-"We can't interfere with the happenings of ghosts! Oh sure, we can teleport them and stuff, but we can't majorly change them."

"Ah well. Then I wish that I had a jetpack and a belt full of ghost stopping gear!"

"Now that we can do!" The fairies waved their wands, and Timmy was suited up.

"Timmy, who are they?" Cindy said, pointing to the fairies.

"Uh….."

Meanwhile, 'Danny' had his sights on Sam. He stopped in front of her. "Well?" he said menacingly. "Aren't you going to run?"

"Nope," she said. "I'm not going anywhere until the Danny I know is safe and sound!" Shepounded a car that was nearby, leaving a good-sized dent in the hood.

"We'll see about that," 'Danny' said. He lunged at her…

bye! SP


	10. The Battle

Hi! I'm updating for all of you. And I discovered the line tool.

* * *

Rainsorm Amaya: Thanks! 

Velvet Panther: Heh, sorry. I'm just dealing with a lot of characters and some of them won't appear as often.  
And...Fav. Movie: The Incredibles. I like cartoon movies a lot.  
Fav. Books: The Harry Potter series.

Green Phantom Queen: Well, in Book 6, the gang will be going to a universe i'm not revealing until I have to. It -might- be one of those...

storyoholic: I give cliffys because if I din't you'd have to wait about 3 weeks for a chapter. I am a SLOOOOOOOOOOOOW writer sometimes.

Rachel Ember: I'm guessing you really like dragons. They are pretty cool.  
And you can root for whoever. But it's the first rule in action cartoons that the good guy always wins. Then again, Danners is a good guy...

cakreut12: Please see my respnse to storyoholic's review.

* * *

Disclaimer: Is the story nearing its end? I sure hope so. Oh, I do not own DP, FOP, or JN.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Battle 

Sam swerved, dodging 'Danny's' attack. "You have to do better than that!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

Cindy and Libby looked at the two. Cindy sighed. "I guess there's no more need for us to distract him," she said.

"Guess so." Libby turned towards the lab. "Hey, guys! Hurry up with those weapons!"

"Alright, we're comin, we're comin!" The gang had scaled the lab top to bottom, and had gathered some stuff that –might- be able to help them.

Jimmy ran over to the girls. "This is the most we could find. It might hurt him a _leeeetle_ bit, but it's the best we can do. Give one to everyone. That means Sam!"

So everyone ran over to get something (except Timmy Cos and Wan, who were already ready, and Sam, who was a bit preoccupied). "Okay," Jimmy said. "Time to kick some mutant buttocks!"

"Bark bark!"

* * *

Since I'm no good at writing fight scenes without getting bored, and when I get bored I write slower, I'll just describe the fight. 

The fight was pretty much a chase all over town, with some blasting from one side, some fire from another, and a taunting shout from Sam every so often.

Even though 'Danny' was outnumbered at about 11 to 1, it soon became clear that he was at an advantage. Because of who he was, the gang was hesitant in attacking him. But he never thought twice about what he was doing-or even thought at all.

Before long, there was a fallen man. And it wasn't 'Danners'.

It was Carl. He had been scalded by a small ember, but being the weenie that he is, he started crying. This gave 'Danny' enough time to pin him to a wall high above. He knocked him unconscious, then turned to the rest. "One down," he said. "And the rest will go just as fast."

And in a way, he was right. By two PM, the wall was covered with (alive) casualties. The only two left on the battlefield were Jimmy and Sam. Sam was still woohoo in the loopoo, Help was still in Mexico, and Jimmy was beginning to lose hope.

"Okay, at this point, I don't care if Danny is demutated," he said, panting. "Right now, I just want to make it out alive!"

"NO!" Sam shouted. "We're sticking to the cause!" Her eye twitched.

'Danny' hovered above them. "You annoy me," he said. One blast, and Jimmy was on the wall with the rest of them.

Sam was the only one left. Now, she began to realize the true danger she was in. A little bit of her sense came back, and it was telling her to get out-now. But her craziness was still in control, and it was telling her to stand tall.

She lost the crazy look in her eye, and replaced with one of pure concern. "Danny, what are you doing?" she said. "Why are you destroying us?"

"Because," 'Danny' said. "Once you are gone, nothing will stand in the way. My master will take over, and the one they call-"

"What master?"

"SILENCE!" He hurled fire at her. It just barely grazed her ear, but it still felt like it was on fire. She was panting hard. If she was going to go down, she was going to do it with pride.

"You and the others have meddled in things that aren't to be meddled in!" he shouted. His voice changed- it was now scary and demonic. "Do you really want to be involved in things that you don't understand?"

Sam stood up with some difficulty. "Uhh…"

"You don't understand this trip. You don't understand why you're here. You're scared. You want to go home."

She growled. "You're just as clueless as I am! I don't know what's going on in your mind, Danny, but the Danny I know is my friend! And if you're not Danny, then I may not regret punching you."

'Danny' growled. "We'll see who gets punched! My master will not fail!" He dive-bombed at her. Sam closed her eyes and waited for impact.

It never came.

Just as she was preparing for her last moments, a shout filled the air. "Hey, you big stupid dragon! Leave her alone!" Something black fell from the sky…

* * *

Bye-SP 


	11. Star Reaper

Hi! Time for the chapter you've all been waitin for...

* * *

Ghoster14: You'll find out in this chapter. Oh, and here's a cookie. (gives cookie) 

storyoholic: Okay, here it is!

Green Phantom Queen: Here's the update. Hope you like it.

scubagirl: Okay!

Rachel Ember: Heh. And like I said before, If there were no cliffys, you'd have to wait longer. Sorry.

hanime: Wait...are you saying that this is a bad story, or a good one? (is confused)

fubkis-wraph: Well, a lot of questions will be answered here. Hope it's enough.

Velvet Panther: Hey, it's okay. And about the question: I can't exactly go giving out my age over the Internet, so i'll just say that, in the immortal words of Vlad, I'm "too young to drive and not in college yet".

* * *

Disclaimer: DP, FOP, JN. Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 11: Star Reaper 

…And smashed into Danny, throwing him off balance.

Sam opened her eyes. The black figure bounced back and walked over to her. "What happened?" she said.

Sam took a closer look at this person. She was dressed in a sort of Ninja-ish outfit, with a purple cloth belt. The only parts of her body that showed were her eyes, which were aqua blue. She had long, platinum-blonde hair tied in a ponytail. There was a small brown sack hanging off her belt.

But what got Sam was what she was holding-a glowing, curved, bright green sickle-type-thing. It looked pretty powerful.

"I said, what happened?"

Sam looked down. "Uhh…"

"Don't worry; I know what's going on. He'll be demutated in no time."

Finding strength from nowhere, Sam leaped up. "THANK YOU! I- hey, how do you know what's going on? And who are you?"

"If I didn't know what was going on, why would I be here? And my name…is Star Reaper. I've been sent to help."

_Well, that explains the sickle-thingy,_ Sam thought. But she didn't want to think too long. "Yeah sure – so how do we get him back to normal?"

"It depends. How-oh, excuse me." 'Danny' had gotten back on his feet, and was creeping up behind. In the blink of an eye, SR had hit him across town with her sickle-thingy. "Anyway, how did this happen to him?"

"Uhh, well…" She started babbling illegibly. "WewereatthispaceandhedrankthisstuffandnowhesallcrazyandstuffandHELLLP USSSSSS!"

"Drank stuff?" SR said, sounding shocked. "What?"

"This Purple Flurp stuff."

"Hmm, Purple Flurp…good stuff…never knew it to cause mutations in ghosts…wait a sec…did anything suspicious happen afterwards?"

"Uhh…he threw up, and-"

"Threw up? Wait here, kid. I know what to do." She took a running start, and jumped about ten feet in the air. She missed her target, but rerouted herself onto 'Danny's' back.

"Now for Phase One," she said. She reached into her brown sack, and pulled out-

"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me," Sam said. "How is THAT going to help us?"

It was a bullhorn, and a pretty big one. There was enough noise power in one blast to render ten people deaf for a few hours-and to wake up anybody on anesthesia.

"I'll explain later," SR said. "But for now, do you want this guy de-"

"YES! Now, DO IT ALREADY!" Sam started jumping up and down.

Of course, you're probably wondering why 'Danny' hasn't noticed that he had a ninja on his back. Well, he did. And when he saw the bullhorn, he freaked.

"STOP!" he shouted. He began flailing around to get her off, but like most girls, she had a death grip.

"And _this _is why I love this job," SR said, smiling-at least she did under the cloth that was covering her mouth. "Kid-cover your ears!" She pressed the button on the bullhorn, and-

"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUNT! BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUNT!"

'Danny' was traumatized by the noise. He screamed in pain, before being enveloped in a ball of white light. When it cleared, two things fell from the sky- one did a backflip in midair and landed in front of Sam, completely unharmed, while the other crashed to the pavement.

The one who was unharmed was, of course, Star Reaper. The one on the pavement was Danny - yes, real, true Danny, with no wings, claws, or half-quotes. He actually hovered for a minute before crashing, just long enough for him to detransform, and _then _crashed.

SR didn't waste a minute. "Quick! We don't have much time. I'll get the others. You make sure Danny gets back to the lab as quickly as possible. And whatever you do, make sure he does _NOT_ fall asleep! WHATEVER YOU DO!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Of course, Sam was off when SR said, "Make sure Danny gets back to the lab." As quickly as she could, she ran over to Danny. She lifted his head. "Danny? DANNY!"

Slowly, his eyes opened. "Sam…" His eyes snapped open, and he sat up. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't have followed me! This guy…he'll…"

"Danny, I didn't follow you. You're safe. Everything's okay now."

"Okay? Sam, what happened to your arm? And the city? And-"

"I'll explain on the way. Now, we have to get you back to the lab. Something's going on-I don't know what, but whatever it is, it's urgent!" She tried to stand him up, but he just fell over again. That didn't stop her. She just picked him up (he wasn't very heavy) and ran as fast as she could back to the lab.

"Okay (pant, pant) - so you're saying (pant, pant) that you don't know what happened?"

"Eh…no? Wait-how long have I been out?"

"About 24 hours – but you weren't exactly out. What can you remember?"

"Well…" His voice was beginning to drag. "After that twitch attack, I sensed that something was wrong - that something was out to get you. I tried to tell you, but my instincts told me to get out - fast. I wandered around for a bit, and then, well, I can't really remember too clearly…there was something white, and sharp pain, and…" his eyelids drooped a bit. "So…tired…are you tired, Sam?"

"Oh, man…what kind of pain?"

"Like…like a needle."

"Oh." Sam was smart. She figured it out. Someone_- or something- _had found Danny, knowing about his condition, and injected him with anesthesia or something. Apparently, the mutation only happened when he, himself was asleep. SR had used that bullhorn to wake him up! And now she had a problem- the anesthesia wasn't wearing off, and if he fell asleep again, he'd turn into that beast. That wasn't a good thing. Obviously.

"Danny, don't fall asleep. Anyway-you're saying that you don't remember what happened?"

"…No?"

"Well, somehow, that stuff…it…did something to you. It unleashed something, and well…it wasn't good."

The look on Danny's face quickly changed from confusion to absolute and total horror. "You mean to say…_I did this?_ No…"

"Danny, I'm sorry. You would have found out sooner or later." She turned a sharp corner onto Jimmy's street. "We'll be at the lab in no time."

Then she remembered. _The lab._ She wouldn't be able to get in without Jimmy's DNA! Everything seemed to be dead-ending in on her. Her good arm was beginning to throb, and she didn't think she could make it much farther. _No. It's for Danny!_ She hoped for something- an arrow, a message, a sign from the heavens, something to help her. And in a way, she got it.

It was just her dumb luck that SR got there before her. The door to the lab was wide open. Feeling hope rush back to her, she ran in.

She raced into the main room and placed Danny on one of the makeshift beds. "Okay Danny, _don't fall asleep._ You'll be okay- don't fall asleep- in a bit."

"Wait!" he shouted. "Where are the others? Tucker? Timmy?"

"Right there." On a few more makeshift beds, the rest of them were lying, thankfully alive. Cosmo was talking in his sleep ("No! I wanted sprinkles, not fondue!").

_Oh man, _Sam thought. _When is SR going to get here?_ Once again, her question was answered five seconds later. Star Reaper ran in from the Danger room, holding a tube of something. Her eyes widened. "Okay," she said. "He'll be fine in no time. Danny, make sure you swallow ALL of this."

"Wait? Who's that? What's that? How does she know my name? What…I…" His babbling was cut off by gagging. SR had just dumped the stuff into his mouth. It tasted very…minty fresh?

Even with the strong taste, he managed to get it all down. "There," SR said. "Now, go to sleep. All will be answered when you wake up."

They didn't have to tell him twice. He was off to Slumberland in a heartbeat.

* * *

Bye-SP 


	12. Tender Moments

Hi! Sorry i'm not updating A.M.B.E.R. I'm on a bit of a writer's block with it.

* * *

cakreut12: Okay!

storyoholic: I can't tell you that yet. Sorry!

Purple Ghost Sausage: Yeppers, she is cool!

Velvet Panther: Hmm, favorite episode...Lucky in Love. And Maternal Instincts, but that's just because of the picture of baby Danny in the beginning.

Green Phantom Queen: I know!

fubkis-wraph: I know, random. And it wasn't really medicine. The 'tube' and 'minty freshness' should have tipped you off. Wow, the answer is even randomer.

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I like myself! Wait, I do not own DP, FOP, or JN. HEEELLLP!

* * *

Chapter 12: Tender Moments

_The Lab_

_6 pm_

Danny slowly opened his eyes. He had been asleep for about four hours. He was hungry, confused, and needed to go to the bathroom. But he was a lot more rested, and he could concentrate more.

He was in the main room. He seemed to be alone- the other beds were empty, and Sam and that other lady were gone.

"Hello?" he said. "Anybody here? Sam? Timmy?" When he said this, Cosmo's head poked his head through a doorway.

"Hi Danny!" he said. "You're awake! Come on in. Timmy wants to see you. And more importantly, there's pudding in here!"

Danny staggered to his feet. He didn't have much difficulty walking, but when he walked into the side room, he was stopped by two flashes- one pink, one black.

"DANNY!" Sam and Timmy said at the same time. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Danny said. He looked around the small room was crammed with everyone involved with the mutation incident - even SR. Of course, Help was still in Mexico, doing who the heck knows what.

"Yeah," SR said. "We found some samples of the Flurp that Danny drank on the floor of the Candy Bar- which I don't think the owner really cleans." She pushed some buttons. "I think we found something."

Something purple came on the screen. Several spots were marked with plus signs, while some were marked with minus ones. "The pluses represent Flurp," SR said. "However, the minuses represent an unidentified substance that is not an ingredient in any variety of Flurp. Since it has had time to mingle with the actual Flurp, I can't tell what is anymore. But whatever it is, I think it caused the mutation. I suggest checking your drink before drinking it, okay?"

Danny looked at the ground. "Yeah, sure." He still felt guilty for what people said he had done.

"Whatever," Cosmo said. "Now, let's eat the pudding!"

"What pudding?" Sheen said. "I don't see any puddi- oh." What Cosmo had regarded as pudding was actually Jimmy's hair. Everyone laughed-especially Cindy, who liked witnessing Jimmy's pain (though deep down, she felt truly sorry for him).

Danny didn't really laugh. "Yeah. If anyone needs me, I'll be on the roof." He walked up a side staircase and disappeared from sight.

"Danny?" Sam said worriedly.

"Sam, let the guy have some space," Tucker said. "He's had a rough day."

Sam obeyed - for about fifteen minutes. Before she could stop herself, her 'make-sure-Danny-is-safe' instincts kicked in, and she raced up the stairs. "I'm coming, Danny!" she shouted. Without knowing it, Help's disk was stuck to her foot (How? I don't know).

* * *

_The roof_

Danny looked up at the sky and sighed. Some of Retroville was still smoldering from the devastation of the morning. _The devastation I did,_ he thought.

He thought about Sam. _Her arm…I did that to her? I know I was out of my mind, but…no…I can't have…_

_Why would anyone want to do that? Maybe somebody's trying to go to drastic measures to stop the trip. But why?_

He was still brooding when Sam came up. Help's disk came unstuck by the door to the lab below, and opened. The "Gone 2 Mexico" message was still there.

She sat down by Danny. He didn't even notice that she was there, and even if he did, he didn't acknowledge her existence. He looked away.

"Danny?" Sam said. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" he said, still looking away. "I just destroyed half the town, hurt all of our friends, hurt _you …_I don't think things can get any worse."

"Well, then we should just hope that you're right," Sam said. She hated to see him like this, all torn up.

"You mean…you're not mad?"

"Mad? Of course not! Danny, it wasn't your fault. Actually…I sort of feel like it's my fault. I acted really stupid today. Worry can do things like that to you."

"Stupid? Sam, that word just doesn't fit you."

"You'd be surprised." She put her good arm around him. She wasn't aware of what she was doing. "Anyway…I know it's hard to feel comfortable right now. I mean- we're on this freaky trip for reasons nobody is telling us, and right now might be as crazy as it gets. But all things end, right?"

The two were silent for a minute. Then, Danny finally looked her in the face. "Yeah. Thanks, Sam."

"No problem." They probably would have talked more, but at that moment, a loud _ching_ got their attention. The 'Gone 2 Mexico' sign in Help's hologram disappeared, and was replaced with Help herself. She was wearing a poncho and sombrero, both of which were WAY too big for her.

"Hey guys!" she said loudly. "I'm back!"

Sam stomped over to Help. "Hey-where were you back in Chapter 8 when we needed you?"

"In Mexico!" Help said. "Nothing was happening, so I took the day off! Aren't these cool? Hey, what happened to your arm?"

"What happened? Let me tell you-" Just then, Sam rattled off a string of swear words to show just how angry she was. Danny didn't know what many of them meant, but he wrote them down so he could look them up later.

_At least he's got his old spirit back, _Sam thought as she yelled.

* * *

Baioo! -SP 


	13. Leaving the Past Behind

Hi! I can't believe it. It's the last chapter of Book 3. I've actually made it this far.

Anyway, I'm going to be on vacation from tomorrow to Friday. I'll try to get lots of things down on paper, and i'll update as fast as I can! Well, maybe not A.M.B.E.R. That's just a side story, and I have big writer's block on it, so expect months without word for that one. If you can spare some ideas, please help me!

* * *

storyoholic: I can't tell you because it would ruin the suspense. And Sam from the Candy Bar didn't do it - good guess though. 

cakreut12: Heh...that's a reference to the Captain Underpants books, they sometimes say stuff like that.

Velvet Panther: Okay...like I said before, in Book 6 the group will be going to a universe i'm not revealing until I have to. Politely, I ask everyone to please stop suggesting shows. It's getting harder to come up with creative answers. It's okay though, i'm not mad at anyone.  
1. Sunrise (on weekends)  
2. Paper (yay for biodegradeability!)  
3. White  
4. Video games

dannyphantomfreak: Thanks. I'm trying to include everyone, but with many characters it gets hard. If there's a character that isn't getting much love, please tell me!

Purple Ghost Sausage: Okay!

* * *

And once again, the Disclaimer is under treatment. I hope I chose the right shrink...I don't own DP, FOP, or JN.

* * *

Chapter 13: Leaving the Past Behind 

"Irresponsible, stupid, unethical, against your cause...need I go on?"

The gang was back downstairs. Jimmy was yelling at Help for going on vacation at a bad time. Sam looked very happy.

The shouts were mildly amusing, but Danny got bored fast. To amuse himself, he took a closer look at Help. There wasn't that much out of the ordinary with her, but he was bored. She had short, shaggy bangs, and her hair was brushed over one side of her face. She was wearing a turtleneck under her poncho, even though it was 80 degrees out.

"But...I didn't think anything would happen!" Help whined. "I figured that Danny would come back, and there he is!"

"Infodisc 2.0, you were created to help," SR said, "But you are more of a nuisance to the rest of us. I can't help but wonder why you were chosen for this."

"You should know!" Help shouted. "You-" SR made a sign in the air. "Oh, never mind."

"Good. With that done..." SR turned to Danny, Sam, Tuck, Timmy, Cos, and Wan. "Even though you may not like it, your journey is not over. You will face good times and bad, easy quests and tough, friends and enemies, and other stuff. Now, I have a special message for each of you."

She spoke to Tucker first. "Tuck, even though it may seem like you are not involved very much, your role will count where you least expect it to. Try your best."

"Timmy, you look up to Danny, despite his..._unique_ handicap. When you are sure he needs you, go and do something for him. Like jump on him. That works, trust me."

"Hey, that's not funny!" SR rolled her eyes.

"Cosmo, don't do anything stupid."

"Wanda, you are a respnsible nag. Try to keep the others in order."

"Sam, try to control your temper. It's okay to be angry, but don't get out of hand."

"Danny...this journey may be the most confusing for you. You have already been attacked once. I want you to be strong and carry on. And calm Sam's animal nature." She giggled. Sam growled, as if to drive the point home.

"The phone booth will be here momentarily," SR said. "Jimmy will be coming with you. His parents are used to sudden trips, so there will be no surprise. The rest of you, however, must stay."

"Aw maan," Sheen said.

"Don't worry, we'll come backfor you," Jimmy said. "And we'll keep in touch through my watch."

"Well, have fun..." Cindy said dejectedly. She and Timmy embraced one last time. Then, smoke filled the air, and the phone booth was set to go. "Five minutes to bye-bye," it said.

The crew packed their things and put them in Jim's hypercube. Jimmy also threw in a few inventions, just in case. Eager to go, Goddard tried to get in, but the doors slammed on him.

"Sorry, boy," Jimmy said. "But I can't bring you." The booth spun around and dissapeared.

Danny looked at his 3-D stature one last time. "I wonder where we're going next," he said.

"Hopefully it's somewhere that doesn't make Wanda's butt look that big," Cosmo said. "I mean..."

"Shut up," Danny said. "Jimmy, where are we headed?"

There was a pause. "I have no clue."

Just like last time, the booth stopped. "Cloaking activated."

Danny was smart. He closed his eyes to prevent being blinded by the flash. When he opened them, his dimensions were..._normal_!

"Guys!" he shouted, waking everyone else up. "We're home!"

"Yay!" Cosmo chirped. "Wanda's got her old butt back!"

"Hey, wait a sec," Tucker said. "Jimmy's dimensions are the same!" He was right. Jim was still 3D.

"Uh, guys?" Sam said anxiously. "I think we either have a directional error, or more craziness ahead."

"Why?"

"Look!" So they looked. And saw nothing.

Nothing but exstensive, churning waters, gently rocking the phone booth. They were deep in the heart of the Pacific Ocean, aka nowhere. There was a smallisland in thenothingness, but itwas very far away.

"Okay," Timmy said. "Anybody got any ideas?"

"Follow my lead," Jimmy said. There was a dramatic pause.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

* * *

That's the end of Book 3. Many thanks to all of you:

**Rainstorm Amaya, Velvet Panther,Purple Ghost Sausage, pokey, RachelEmber, cakreut12, BunnyGirl, MzBojangles, storyoholic, (smiley face), PhantomAngela, dude2334254325326, NeoSmilyFace, hiyahperson, Green Phantom Queen, ghwells, spnglvr5, Ghoster14, scubagirl, hanime, fubkis-wraph,and dannyphantomfreak**

Bazillions of thanks to you all! -gives cookies-

Okay, Book 4 will be in the Spongebob Squarepants section. I know lots of people think it's stupid, but...whatever. Here are some things you can expect:

Some cool new characters, including one that's very important to the entire plot  
-A funny one-sided romance (don't ask)  
-Cosmo plus Patrick equals: Twice the stupid!  
-Another evil sheme  
-Questions -hopefully- answered!

Until next time- SP


End file.
